Ponyo's Feestje (deel2)
Ponyo's Feestje (deel2) Ren's inprenting Tsuki sloeg krijtwit uit en Myuu keek met grote ogen naar haar in verschillende kleuren uitgeslagen gezicht. "Wa...wa..wablieft?" stamelde Tsuki en ze versteende nog steeds. "Ren is een..." begon Myuu maar Tsuki sloeg haar hand op Myuu's mond: "Niet herhalen!" schreeuwde ze en ze stampte door de keuken. "Dat kan je niet menen!' zei ze en ze opende de keukendeur en stak haar hoofd naar buiten. "RYUGA!!!!" riep ze en wenkte hem met een handgebaar... Ryuga liep naar de keuken, wetend waarover het ging. "Het is iets zeldzaams, Ponyo zou zich vereerd moeten voelen!" grijnzde hij vals en Tsuki werd nog woedender. "VEREERD!!!", schreeuwde ze en ze begon met haar handen in de lucht te zwaaien, "Een draak claimed haar en ze zou vereerd moeten zijn?!" en Myuu lachtte. "Tsuki, hou je kalm. Het is echt niet zo erg!" en Tsuki kon weer ademen. "Goed, vereerd, zeldzaam, niet erg" en ze kalmeerde alweer. "Ren zal de beste beschermer en vriend zijn die ze ooit zal hebben!" zei Myuu en Tsuki begon te lachen. "Is het zo heftig?" vroeg ze maar voor ze uitgesproken was, waren Ryuga en Myuu al hevig aan het knikken. Ze nam diep adem en ging toen de woonkamer weer in. "Mama, Ren heeft me geholpen met het cadeau van Tsubasa!" zei Ponyo en stak haar tasje in de lucht terwijl Ren met een beschermende blik naast haar stond. Tsuki glimlachte en gaf een bedankend klopje op Ren's hoofdje. "Kom mee Ponyo, we gaan spelen!" zei Ren, nam Ponyo's arrm en trok haar mee naar de speelruimte. Ponyo ging huppelend en glimlachend mee, ze kon zijn verzoek niet weigeren en Tsuki keek naar hen zonder enig spoor van teleurstelling. Ze bleef geconcentreerd naar de twee kijken tot ze opeens een hand op haar schouder voelde. "Ga je me nu eindelijk vertellen wat er aan de hand is?!" vroeg Kyoya, lichtjes geïrriteerd en Tsuki kon geen woord uitbrengen. "Je..je..je weet toch dat Ren ook een draak is eh, en ze inprenten soort van..." begon ze en ook Kyoya had het door: "Wat!", schreeuwde hij en hij liep naar Ryuga,"Jij en die belachelijke magie! Niet bij mijn dochter!!" maar Ryuga schudde zijn hoofd. "Tsuki accepteerde het, ze weet dat het ook iets positiefs heeft, waarom jij dan niet?" zei hij en Kyoya liet zijn arm zakken en dacht erover na. "Waarschijnlijk...." zei Kyoya en ging terug bij Tsuki staan terwijl hij naar Ren en zijn dochter keek. "Haru!!" riep Ponyo en Haruthumb kwam meteen. "Kom meespelen!" zei ze en net toen Haru een pop wilde nemen stond Ren voor haar neus. "Waarom doet Haru mee?!" zei hij maar Haru trok zich er niets van aan en net als haar moeder duwde ze het obstakel gewoon weg en ging bij Ponyo zitten. "WIJ zijn beste vriendinnen!" zei Haru thumb|leften als plagerijtje stak ze haar tong naar hem uit. Iedereen lachte en Tsuki had het al volledig geaccepteerd. Toen de deurbel weer ging en Kenji en zijn vrouw en zoon er stonden. "Hey!" zei Tsuki en wenkte hen naar binnen. Misaki's zoon was nu ookal aan het meespelen en Kenji's kleine deed gewoon mee. "Haru, wil je deze niet?" zei Misaki's zoon en Haru lachte: "Ja natuurlijk!" Ren zat heel dicht bij Ponyo en dat leek Sosuke, Kenji's zoon, niet leuk te vinden. en er onstond algauw een gevecht. Ponyo was helemaal als Tsuki en haalde de twee samen met Haru zo uitelkaar. Haru en Ponyo leken al dik bevriend te zijn zoals Myuu en Tsuki. Het waren dikke vrienden allemaal hoewel er spanning heerst tussen Sosuke en Ren en dat leek iedereen op te vallen. "Kom op, naar huis!" zei Misaki terwijl zij en Tsubasa hun tweelings' jasjes al vast hadden. Ze gleden erin en namen afscheid van iedereen. "DAAAAGG!!", riep Tsuki en ze zwaaide hen uit terwijl ze wegreden. Haru, Ponyo, Ren en Sosuke waren nog aan het spelen. "Waneer komt Tsubasa terug?" vroeg Haru met grote oogjes en Myuu stelde haar gerust: "Gauw..." en Haru liep terug naar haar vriendjes. "Ponyo", begon Sosuke en zelfs voor zo'n jong kind keek hij al vals naar Ren, "Mag je van je mama naar mijn huis komen morgen?" en Ponyo lachte, Ren niet hij nam haar hand vast en ging naar zijn vader. "Papa, Sosuke wil Ponyo pikken!" zei hij. Ryuga en Madoka lachte luid. "Ponyo komt morgen bij ons langs" zei hij en hij keek naar Myuu voor bevestiging. "Natuurlijk!" zei Myuu en ze knipoogde naar Ren. "Sosuke mag Ponyo toch niet van je pikken?!" en Tsuki lachte alweer. "Ponyo, gaan we nu naar bed? Het is al laat." zei Tsuki en even kon een glimp van haar jeugd in haar ogen zien, ze had zoveel bewondering voor Ponyo. Kyoya nam Ponyo in zijn armen en liep de trap op, halverwege de trap was Ponyo al in slaap gevallen dus moest er geen extra verhaal of in Kyoya's ogen, flauwekul gedaan worden. "Wij gaan ook maar eens." zei Kenji en hij nam Sosuke bij de hand. "En Ponyo?" bleef hij maar vragen, terwijl Myuu geïrriteerd naar de jongen keek. Wat een rotjoch, alsof hij kans maakt! dacht ze en er kwam een scheve glimlach op haar gelaat. Toen Kenji en zijn gezin vertrokken waren, maakte ze de planning voor morgen. "Dus, hoe gaan we het doen?", zei Tsuki, "komen jullie ons halen of..." en ze haalde haar schouders op en Ryuga en Myuu lachte, zelfs Madoka en Gingka waren aan het grinniken. "Je zal het morgen wel zien!" zei Myuu en ze legde een hand op Tsuki's schouder. En ook zij vertrokken en Tsuki was alleen terwijl ze over de volgende dag aan het piekeren was.